


warm

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lowercase, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sicheng somehow forgets to wear a jacket in autumn, and in seoul, no less.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling a bit of jaewin on this good night, saw the sicheng nd jungwoo selfie, remembered how i don't have any jaewoo wips, and this was born. i have bestowed it jaewinwoo and i will not be taking any criticism on the name. thank u. jungwoo is a bug enthusiast and i am also not taking suggestions on this topic  
> thanks to ren nd yas for looking this over for me ily !!!  
> talk to me on [ twt! ](http://twitter.com/tetralania)

it would seem to be that checking the weather before one goes out is a sensical practice. jaehyun makes it a point, especially during this time of the year, when the weather easily switches from mild to biting. this logic seems to escape his boyfriend. 

 

sicheng arrives at their meet-up early and without a jacket, trusting that the world would be kind and warm like yesterday. news flash: it isn't, and jaehyun can't figure out why he didn't just go back inside and get one when he realized how chilly it was. 

 

“you didn't wear a jacket.” jaehyun says slowly, watching as sicheng tugs the sleeves of his cardigan down, frowning. “today’s supposed to be the worst of the week.”

 

sicheng glares at him, shoving his hands in his pockets. “okay, i see that now.”

 

“but?”

 

“but i look cute, so,” he shrugs and raises his head up. “who’s really winning?”

 

jungwoo laughs into his hand. “so this was a conscious decision of yours.” sicheng sighs, nodding.

 

“ah, then did you put on extra blush today?” jaehyun leans in, breath fanning over his face. it’s _not_ helping. “you’re really red.”

 

“it’s because it’s _cold_ ,” sicheng snaps. jaehyun smiles, moving out of his space. he nearly rolls his eyes into the back of his head.

 

“i hate both of you,” he hisses, crossing his arms. he’s not stubborn, and not a menace, unlike some people. “please?” 

 

 “what a shame, we’re ruining your look,” jungwoo says, finally draping over his back while jaehyun attaches himself to sicheng’s other side. “want my coat instead?”

 

sicheng focuses on the warmth at his back, a strange mix with the cold at his front and decides if jungwoo moves away he'll die on the spot. “no, it's fine. let’s go.” 

 

jungwoo’s his other boyfriend. in this moment, he might be described as infinitely nicer than jaehyun for offering his own coat while he just prods sicheng. the truth is that jungwoo is not a saint– he gets into these situations with sicheng more often than jaehyun– but it doesn't stop sicheng from pointedly ignoring him for the rest of their walk (a maximum of three minutes) for the damning reason of _you’re mean to me, so no_ , and it doesn't stop jaehyun from pestering him, smiling sweetly the whole time. 

 

 

sicheng only registers where they are while they’re awkwardly trying to stay in their cluster and fit three men through a dunkin donuts door.

 

“what happened to _‘this place is cheap shit, sichengie_?’” he snorts. 

 

“we have coupons,” jaehyun huffs. he digs through his pocket, placing them on the table. he's not sure if he even knows what they're for. “they’d just go to waste.” 

 

“right,” sicheng says, raising an eyebrow. he quickly reaches out for jaehyun as he tries to get up. “wait– no, come back here. i’ll freeze.”

 

sicheng's always been more temperate than them. constantly flinging blankets on and off, complaining about the heat in sweatshirts, cursing at air conditioners, the like. but jaehyun kind of needs to order and sicheng is kind of not letting go of his arm, which, surprisingly, is an essential part in an exchange of goods. it’s also perfectly heated in the shop. 

 

jaehyun wrenches it free, smiling apologetically as sicheng narrows his eyes at him. “you'll be fine.”

he feels jungwoo detach from him at the same time, and he turns to protest, but instead gets jungwoo’s warm hands on his cheeks. he makes a mental reminder to ask what dark magic he uses to achieve that without wearing gloves. “here, have my jacket.” 

 

he pauses. “you sure?” jungwoo nods, throwing it over him. 

 

“it's fine, i don't really get cold.” 

 

“wouldn't even know, mr. sweater paws,” he mutters, curling himself into the jacket. jungwoo lays his head on his shoulder. 

 

jaehyun sits down across from them. both don't seem to care that they're literally cuddling in public on two tiny uncomfortable chairs. sicheng perks up, eagerly ripping open the bag nearest to him, and his face drops. 

 

“why’d you get this donut?” he scoffs. “the aftertaste is like gasoline.” 

 

jaehyun plucks it from his hands. “i'll eat it then. they were half off with coffee.” he takes a big bite and starts waving it as he speaks, ignoring the disgusted look he receives. “it's for the _culture_. just like how you get pumpkin spice lattes even though you hate them and consumerism.”

he shoves two hash browns into his mouth, wincing as they burn his tongue. “fair.”

 

jungwoo sips his mocha, amused, and quietly steals some cookies as they go back and forth. he doesn't particularly care for the food here. he’s grateful though, because he’s hungry, it’s adorable seeing jaehyun treat them, and jaehyun hates bothering workers and probably died internally handing them so many coupons. or he did the unthinkable and paid full price with his own money– in which case, he’ll find the receipt and slip money into his wallet later. 

 

they lapse into comfortable silence for a few minutes, glancing at each other and grinning, watching new customers filter in. 

 

“we can go over to my place,” jungwoo suggests, noticing jaehyun start to space out. “i have central heating and kun finally found a place for my spiders, so you don't have to be scared you'll knock over one of their tanks while we make out.”

 

“it was a bad idea to start your experiment in your home without a lab or proper conditions,” sicheng agrees. 

 

jaehyun dusts off his pants and gathers their stuff hurriedly, not wanting anyone else to have to endure jungwoo’s spider talk. he can talk about his research for hours, especially when drunk, to any poor soul taking care of him. namely jaehyun, who is terrified of spiders and ends up drinking way more than necessary to get through these discussions. “that's good with me. _extremely_  good. i am completely on board with this idea.”

 

jungwoo snorts. “what do you think?”

 

sicheng looks up at them and grins. 

 

“yeah, that sounds nice.”

 

 

 

“i can keep the jacket, right?”

 

 

he yelps as jungwoo shoves him out the door headfirst.


End file.
